Skyfall (Transformers)
Skyfall is the name of several fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. In some cases the name Skyfall is used as a substitute for Skyjack. Transformers Generation 1 Skyfall's bio described him as a superb Autobot flyer, but a daydreamer who thinks about flying even when he is on the ground. While he is intelligent and an excellent weapons engineer, he dreams of becoming a great hero, leaving his partner Top Heavy to bring him back down to Earth. Dreamwave Productions Although Skyfall and Top Heavy never appeared in the Dreamwave Productions fiction, they did get a one-page biography printed in the More Than Meets The Eye series. In his Dreamwave bio, Skyfall's partner, Top Heavy, is referred to as a Targetmaster. IDW Publishing Skyfall appeared among the Autobots defending Garrus-9 in Spotlight: Arcee by IDW Publishing."Spotlight: Arcee" 2008 Toys *''Generation 1'' Skyfall with Top Heavy (1990) :A new mold.http://www.cobraislandtoys.com/tf/1990/skyfall-am.html Transformers: Generation 2 Initially released under the name Skyjack in Generation 2, this Decepticon jet was later renamed Skyfall in the Universe line. He is a spy with stealth armor. He likes practicing shooting at cars and was mentored by Dreadwing. IDW Publishing Skyjack's spark was one of the prisoners of the Autobots in a peniteniary on the planet Garrius-9 in Spotlight: Arcee by IDW Publishing. Fun Publications Skyjack was among the troops under the command of Clench on Earth. Toys *''Generation 2'' Cyberjet Skyjack (1995) :Redecoed into Generation 2 Cyberjet Air Raid.TFU.info - Skyjack *''Universe'' Generation 2 Series Ultra Skyfall (2009) :A Walmart exclusive black/orange redeco of Universe Ultra Silverbolt, which turns into a 1:222 scale XB-70 Valkyrie jet. With this scale his robot mode would stand 178 feet 5 inches tall.TFW2005.com - Skyfallhttp://mastercollector.com/articles/reviews/skyfall-review.html Transformers: Energon Skyfall is an OFTCC club exclusive. His bio described him as something of an enigma, even to himself. He believes himself to be older than even the oldest of the Velocitronians, which may be why he feels unengaged by the speed mania of their planet. Having left his planet on his own to explore distant star systems, he hopes to discover some clues to the mysteries surrounding his life. He combines with the other 4 Transformers Collectors Club membership combiner exclusives to form Nexus Prime. Fun Publications Skyfall arrived on Cybertron in his ship at a spaceport only to discover the place abandoned, until he was attacked by Scrapmetals and Dark Scorponok. As Scorponok continued to attack Skyfall, Skyfall was buried in rubble. He was saved by the timely arrival of Ramjet's Mini-Cons, who directed the mindless Scorponok onto the Autobot base. Ramjet recognised him, and promised to help him regain his memories if he helped them on their quest. Reluctantly assisting them, he was helpless to stop Ramjet being destroyed by Vector Prime, even as he tried to stop him from being sucked into another dimension. Vector Prime, before being transported to Earth, made Sentinel Maximus promise to watch over him, having recognised his marking as belonging to one of the oldest Transformers. Skyfall was soon caught up in the Mini-Con civil war, as Thrust's insurgents battled the forces of the Mini-Con High Council. Skyfall attempted to stop the Decepticon Landquake from deploying a massive cannon. However, the two realised they knew each other from somewhere - just as Unicron attacked. Their forcefields protected them. To prevent their weapon from detonating, the two combined powers to prevent the raw energon powering the weapon from exploding - and vanished in a massive explosion. They had not been destroyed, but instead were transported to an alternate universe. They were almost immediately confronted by another Transformer: Megatron. In Crossing Over Skyfall was no match for the Decepticon leader, but was saved by the arrival of Optimus Prime and a team of Autobots. Landquake ended allying himself with the new Megatron he met, although he was held in suspecion by the Deception leader. After examining Landquake the Decepticons learned his story of dimensional travel may be true, and then detected a similar energy source to that detected at Landquake's arrival in South America. Skyfall allied himself with the Autobots and they arrived at the same time to investigate the energy. Skyfall and Landquake and the Autobot Cliffjumper (assigned by Optimus Prime to watch Skyfall) arrived in the underground energon pool together and met the Autobot Breakaway, who was guarding the pool, but had little memory of why. Together the three Transformers who seemed to feel they were connected, and Cliffjumper who refused to leave Skyfall, were sent through a dimensional portal by Breakaway's Caretaker computer to find their "fourth". In Transcendent Breakaway, Landquake and Skyfall arrived on a parallel Transtech Cybertron, in the city of Axiom Nexus. They were greeted by that world's Cheetor and Silverbolt, and were worried that Cliffjumper has gone missing. The arrivals were told that they were among many to arrive on this world and are brought to "processing." After processing the three Autobots were greeted by the ancient Autobot Alpha Trion and taught in the ways of outworlders in Axiom Nexus. Breakaway was then abducted by Transtech Shockwave. Joining with Alpha Trion's group and his technician Topspin they raided Shockwave's lab and recovered Breakaway, then escaped to his homeworld through a dimensional portal. Just before leaving Alpha Trion stabed Skyfall through the chest with his sword. In Reunification the escapees returned to Alpha Trion's lab, where they were joined by several Autobots and Decepticons from this world who were loyal to Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion's killed the Autobot Downshift, who had discovered their lair. Although Alpha Trion claimed that Skyfall was shot in the escape Breakaway noticed that the wound was cause by a blade like Alpha Trions'. Alpha Trion then ordered his forces to restrain Breakaway, Landquake and Topspin. Toys *''Energon'' Scout Skyfall (2005) :He is a redeco of Energon Sky Shadow and Terradive. He was the free figure given away with membership in the Transformers Collectors Club in 2005. He was later redecoed into Universe Fireflight and Skydive. An actual A-10 has a wingspan of 1753 centimeters while this toy has a wingspan of 13 centimeters, making this toy 1/135 scale. With the toy standing 12 centimeters tall in robot mode it would mean he stands 1620 centimeters (53 feet 2 inches) tall. Transformers: Timelines (2009) This version Skyfall seems to be an evil mirror-universe counterpart to the Generation 1 character. He seems to be one of Optimus Prime's evil Autobots. Fun Publications Skyfall met the Autobot Drilldasher and the Decepticon Counterpunch in Around Cybertron #4 by Fun Publications. Toys Although no toy exists for this version of Skyfall, he is modeled after the Generation 1 toy, but colored like the Generation 1 Decepticon Banzai-Tron's colors. References Category:Action Masters Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional aircraft Category:Fictional gunfighters Category:Targetmasters